Nico and Amethyst's Life Together
by Percy's Wise-Girl
Summary: mini stories of their life after "A Child Of Hades Only Gives His Heart Away Once"


****Ages 16****

BEGINNING OF LOVE

Amethyst p.o.v

My dream was something like this:

_I was taking a shower, and got out to put clothes on. I heard a noise, but didn't think much of it. Even though I knew my brother Percy was with his girlfriend Annabeth seeing the rebuilding of Mt. Olympus. After, I brushed my teeth I walked out of the bathroom, and from the corner of my eye I saw something move and I looked. There stood three women, but they didn't look like human women. They had mousy, brown hair and just stood there smiling at me. The lady in the middle took a step forward, and said:_

"_Hello, honey, our Lord wants to meet you." Then her and the other three women changed into something only Percy and my best friend Nico told me about...Furies. Before I could push in the middle diamond of my amethyst ring, which is my sword, they took hold of me and then I was in a completely different place. It was dark, it was cold, and it really did not feel welcoming. Before me stood a man in complete black robes. _

"_Knell!" Screamed the Fury; while kicking me in the back and I fell onto my knees._

"_So, you are the other child of my brother. That Poseidon could never keep an oath, then again neither could Zeus. Daughter of Poseidon, what is your name?"_

"_A-Amethyst." I stuttered. I was completely afraid._

"_Hmm...Amethyst, unusual name. My son, you know him, always talks about you. It's very...tiring."_

"_Y-Your Lord Hades, Nico's father." I stated realizing it._

"_Well, took you long enough. My brother's children aren't very bright are they? Anyway, the truth is...Nico thinks he's in love with you, and...well...I can't let that happen. So, my furies will...what's a nice way to put this?.. Oh! Yes, yes...KILL you." I gasped as the Furies took hold of me again. They carried me into a small dark room..._

I woke up to Percy shaking me.

"Are you okay?" Percy said with a worried expression. He sat next to me on my bed.

"Yeah, I'm fine...now."

"You was screaming for something not to kill you. Amethyst, you need to tell me."

"No, Percy, really it's fine...just a nightmare...it won't come true." I was trying to convince myself more than my brother. We knew very well how Demigod's dreams could come true.

"You sure your okay?" He asked still obviously worried.

"I'm fine really. When is breakfast?" My stomach growled at that same time saying how hungry I was.

"In twenty minutes. We can go early if you want."

"Okay, let me change."

"Kay." He left. I got out of bed and changed into my jean shorts and Camp Half-Blood t-shirt. I started thinking back on my dream. Did Lord Hades say something about Nico and love? I couldn't remember clearly now, weird. But I highly doubt Nico and love would ever be in the same sentence without just sounding weird. I walked out of my room, and saw Percy Iris-Messaging Grover, talking about some prank the Stoll Brothers did last week. Percy waved the cloud of Grover out and we left our cabin. When we walked out some Demigods were already practicing sword fighting. Percy caught sight of Annabeth with Chiron and ran to her, wrapped his arms around her waist, and kissed her hard. I saw five daughters of Aphrodite awe at the sight.

"BOO!" A voice behind me screamed and grabbed me by behind.

"AHHHH!" I screamed, but I don't know why I was scared. He did this everyday.

"Calm down, Ame, it's only me! But I'm extremely happy I scared the shit out of you." Nico said with a huge satisfied grin.

"Shut up, Nico, you didn't scare me. Cause you know if I did I would have beheaded you already."

I said with a smile.

"Ouch, that hurt-"

"No it didn't." I said laughing, and he did too.

"So what you wanna do today?"

"The usual. Beat your ass at everything."

"Hey! I'm good too." He said using a fake-hurt expression.

"Not good enough apparently." I said smiling again.

"Damn, you're on a roll today." He laughed looking at me.

"You know it!" I laughed again. I always laughed when I was with Nico, and I don't know why. He's just easy to hang around with, well for me to hang around with.

"HEY GUYS!" A voice scream from across the arena. It was Mellina, the least prissy, of all the Aphrodite girls, and my other best friend. She ran over an gave me a hug, and Nico his daily "knuckle-punch". At that time the breakfast bell rang, and we got in line. We told Mellina bye when we got by her table. The Hades table was right on the side of the Poseidon table; so Nico always sat back-to-back with me so we could talk. I saw Percy and Annabeth kiss as they got to the Athena table. I know they are twenty, and I really like Annabeth, but people are _trying_ to eat. Percy walked to our table and sat on the opposite side of me. Nico turned around to stare at Percy with a huge grin, his left leg over the right, and his arms behind his head.

"Well, well, isn't Mr. Lucky. So tell me everything!" Percy and I stared at him like he was a crazy person..which he was sometimes.

"I really have no idea what your talking about Zombie-Dude." Percy said confused...I really think Percy is just about always confused.

"You know," Nico said nodding with a grin on his face.

"Uh... no I don't?"

"Yes you do," He said. Now poking the air with his right index finger. Percy and I was staring at Nico like we never stared at him before...he was a real lunatic.

"Uggh! Okay really man! I didn't want to say this where Amethyst could hear, but have you and Annabeth...you know?" Nico said still nodding with a grin , and wiggling his eyebrows. I got it...I didn't want to get it, but I got it.

"That is the single most disgusting thing I ever heard you say Nico diAngelo!" I said loudly, but not loud enough so the other tables could hear.

"I'm still confused." Percy said; his eyebrows knitted together.

"No wonder Annabeth calls you Seaweed Brain. The name fits." I said nodding to myself now. Nico then put his two hands together, and made a wave with each hitting each other.

"THAT!" He screamed.

"Oh that! Yeah, oh course we do it all the time!" he said as a matter of fact. My . Jaw . Dropped.

"Y-Y-Y-ou do?"

"Yeah."

"In our cabin?"

"Well a few times, then on the beach, in her cabin, in the arena a billion of times, over here in the Big House. Oh! And in the woods of course. We always make up after." Always make up? What? Nico was a statue now too.

"So, you guys slept with each other that many times?" I said surprised and knew what would come next.

"Slept with each other? No, fought. We make up after, I mean we do love each other. What you mean slept?" Okay NOT what I thought would come next.

"As in have sex with." Nico explained.

"No, were waiting. How am I supposed to get sex from this?" Percy did the same hand movement Nico did earlier. Nico and I just shook our heads and stood to go give our offerings of food to our Godly parents.

…...

Later that night I was walking with Nico after the bonfire. I wanted to go to my father's temple cause I haven't been there in while, and I asked Nico to come with me.

"umm...do I have to go?" Nico asked, he was scared.

"No, but it would be nice. I mean you and my dad aren't on very good terms, Nico."

"Fine, for you." He said grudgingly.

"Thanks." I said kissing his cheek. He smiled and grabbed my hand. We walked to the Poseidon temple, and inside Nico started to get jumpy. We sat on the front bench, and I started praying to my father. Nico was in his seat sinking down, like he was trying to hide.

"Can we go?" Nico asked poking me.

"No."

"Why not?" Nico asked, he looked like he was about to start crying.

"Because I'm not done. Five more minutes."

"Okay." About 5 _seconds_ later, he was tugging on my shirt.

"WHAT NICO!"

"now?" He said in a small voice, and his face was paler than usual.

"One minute, please, Nico?" I said giving him my Amethyst-eyes that always work.

"Okay, Ame, but fast."

"Okay," I said closing back my eyes. A few seconds later we heard a pin-like drop somewhere in temple. I looked at Nico, and his face was even paler than it was before. He then looked at me with a guilty expression.

"Nico, what's wrong?"

"I-I-I think I just pissed in my pants." Nico said holding himself. Then all you heard was a booming laugh, and Nico hauled ass. He ran all the way to the door, ran into it, fell, got up and opened it and ran again. Next to the door was Percy holding Riptide in pen version.

"I only dropped Riptide. Where's Nico going?" Percy asked, like he was confused...again...like always.

"You scared him into peeing in his pants, and well DAD'S BOOMING LAUGH MADE HIM SCARED SHITLESS!" I screamed. I could have sworn I heard a small "sorry" in my father's voice.

"Why are you screaming?"

"So Dad could hear."

"Oh, yeah." Percy said sitting next to me, and started to pray to our father.

****Ages 17****

THE FIRST OF MANY

Nico and Amethyst have been planning for weeks, but she still thinks he will chicken out. It all started when Nico had that stupid conversation about sex with Percy, well Bianca wasn't there to explain things. No one wants to ask Hades, Chiron will be too serious, and DONT UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES EVER ASK MR. D! You see Percy and Annabeth were about to do some "things", when Tyson walks in followed by Nico. Tyson thought Percy was hurting Annabeth so they had to give him "The Talk" and Nico was there in the background so afterward he went to find Amethyst. She was at the beach and when he saw her he just got on top of her and started making out... Hard and Hot. Like really hot! Thats when she started to moan and stretch in odd ways so he stopped kissing and asked, "Will you have sex with me?"

So that's how it all started from then on the next week was for planning, where and when. Things were going great until an hour before, that's when things started to get hectic.

Amethyst's pov.

OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG!

I'm about to lose my virginity and I don't know what the Hades to do! I mean I've had the talk, and seen it in the movies but everyone says its not the same and I think I'm getting cold feet. But I love Nico soooo much and I can't hurt him like this and I want him so bad it makes my body ache. This last bit of sanity I have has kept me from taking him in the middle of the Mess Hall and screaming his name over and over and over again!

**flashback** When he asked me to have sex with him I thought he meant at that moment, so I immediately started unzipping his jeans and gliding my hand down to touch him. His eyes rolled in the back of his head and he moaned and began to breath all hot and heavy when he started undoing my jeans to reach down and touch me. I gasped in surprise and we moaned in unison as he sent a trail of kisses down my neck as I stroked him in time with our matching heartbeats. He then started to lower me on the sand and pull my pants off when I realized that I didn't want to make the same mistake my mom did and not use protection cause I knew Nico didn't even know what a condom looked like. But the way he was touching me I wanted him inside me so bad it made me sore, he was already taking off my underwear with his teeth. He looked down at me in awe and excitement, he knew I couldn't take it any longer. I reached up to him as he knelt over me, "Please Nico I can't take it!" Cursing himself he slid his hand down to spread my knees apart he held my gaze as he lowered his head and took me in his mouth. I yelped in surprise of how good it felt as I dug my fingers in his dark hair to hold him there. My breathing grew heavier and faster but his speed never changed and went slower and harder and when I couldn't help anymore I came, screaming his name in joy and pain and didn't stop until he wrung the last spasm out of me.

After he lifted himself I could see he was in pain from the fullness of his shaft, "do you need a hand?" He nodded his head as he brought himself close to me as I took his shaft in my hand. He then began thrusting against my hand like a wild animal and

I wondered what it would be like to have him inside of me, when he finally came he screamed my name painfully and I kept my hand for as long as he need the pressure. He clung to me as he shook and as he finished release he leaned back to look at me with tears in his eyes and I saw all the love and tenderness that he had and I knew that he always loved me and knew that I loved him . We didn't need word to describe how perfect that moment was, I was with, not a boy but, a man who truly loved me. The world didn't matter to me at that moment; not even death could pull me away.

****Nico turning 18 and Amethyst 17****

WHEN CONDOMS ATTACK

Amethyst's pov

Tomorrow is Nico's 18th birthday and I wanted to make it one he would never forget. So of course he was going to have birthday sex, but I wanted it to be even better. I went to the nearest convenience store in New York and bought $50 worth of condoms. It's wasn't all for "us"...you'll see. I went back to my cabin and hid the condoms under my bed until tomorrow night. They then had a knock on my door. I made sure the condoms were well hidden and told that person to come in. It was Melina.

"Well hello there. Soooo what are you planning to do for Nico's birthday besides the obvious?" Melina asked with a dirty grin.

"Something. You will just have to see. I can't trust you with secrets," I said. Melina gasped in her usual over-dramatic way.

"Why not?"

"The trench coat incident." I stated as a matter of a fact.

"...oh well that's...different?"

"Sure. But no matter what, it's a secret, and don't even try to use your charm-speaking!"

"Dammit!" Melina screamed.

"Janet!" I screamed back. We were major Rocky Horror fans.

"So anyway I'm putting up a carnival for Halloween. The boys are putting up the rides and Mr. D has given his services for the kissing booth. Oh, cheese and peanuts! I forgot the Mani/ Pedi booth! Oh, I want you in charge of the dunking booth 'cause you know...water." Melina ordered.

"Fine, what are you going to do?"

"The Haunted House!" She sounded excited.

"...The Haunted House? But your not scary."

"But of course I am!" I thought about that for awhile

"Nope. You aren't. Wanna switch jobs?"

Melina looked a little offended (Aphrodite genes). As she opened the door Nico walked in with a smile and took me in his arms. Melina did a dramatic turn and stated.

"I can be as scary as polk-a-dots and stripes...TOGETHER!" Then left, banging the door.

"Well at least she's herself today. I can't say the same for you."

"I was in the city I had...things to do."

"Like...for my birthday?"

"Sure you can say that." I said smug.

"YAY!" he said kissing me. "Gods, I love you, Ame!" He kissed my neck and I giggled as usual.

"I love you, too, Nico."

"Come on we have to get to the sing-a-long," Nico said pulling me out my cabin. He was excited because the night before any campers birthday the rest of the campers dedicate all the songs to that person. But for Nico's birthday Percy, Annabeth, Zander, and Melina is charge of it...shocker.

Let's sum up the sing-a-long...

Melina sang – Hot by: Avril Lavigne

Annabeth sang- Toxic by: Britney Spears

Percy sang- Animals by: Nickleback

Zander sang- Lovin' Touchin' Squeezin' by: Journey

*****and for the finale*****

they all sang "Face Down Ass Up, That's The Way We Like To Fuck" and "Tonight I'm Fucking You".

They dedicated all the songs to Nico and I.

I have it on camera. All the boys in camp started doing the Stanky Leg dance. I could have sworn Annabeth was drunk but I wasn't too sure.

Talk about embarrassing. Okay not really it was funny...fine it was hilarious!

Now it's time. It's 7 o' clock and only a few hours left of Nico's birthday...and he will be here in...3...2...1...

"Hey babe? You here?"

"Duh, it's my room!" I laughed. "Come on it's time."

"What you mean?"

"Every couple in camp is sneaking into each others room. It's prank time!"

"I'm confused."

"Go in the bathroom and get the buckets in the tub." Nico left and came back with one bucket in each hand.

"Is this what I think this is filled with water."

"Condoms? Yeah, that's right, but the bottom two are filled with pee and Vodka."

"Damn your awesome." Nico faced looked amazed.

"I try. Come on shadow travel us on the top of the big house." I said taking one of the buckets and taking Nico's hand. Next thing I saw was the sky, we were on the roof.

1st couple: Travis Stoll son of Hermes (hit on head) and Katie Gardener daughter of Demeter (hit on back).

2nd couple: Tyler Jacobs son of Hephaestus (hit on ass) and Robin Myers daughter of Apollo (hit on foot...damn)

3rd couple: Zander Arow son of Apollo (hit in penis and fell...looked like he pissed on himself) and Mellina Hunt daughter of Aphrodite (boobs, face, ass, and back)

4th couple: Micheal Hitt son of Ares ("hitt" on back) and Myra Johanson daughter of Iris (hit on back)

5th couple: Alan Donavon son Nemesis (hit on back and now wants revenge. Surprise?) and Jade Myren daughter of Hecate (hit on head and then almost killed us with magic)

6th and last couple: Percy Jackson son of Poseidon (hit head, back, and ass) and Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena (hit on boobs, back, and head). We saved the last two that was filled with pee and Vodka for them. The one I threw hit Percy in the eye...he has a black eye. The one Nico threw hit Annabeth in the mouth...poor baby.

When Nico shadow-traveled back into my room he grabbed me in a hug bear-hug.

"Thanks baby this is the best birthday ever!" He said kissing me. The door of the cabin swung open.

"Amethyst, I'm going take a bath, I smell like piss and Vodka." Percy called.

"Damn great!" I said pushing Nico on to my bed.

****Ages 20 1/2****

THE SUPRISE IN SHIT

Nico and Amethyst was in a huge, very expensive restaurant. It wasn't Amethyst's idea but her father paid for it for this special night that she didn't have a clue about.

"Nico, why are we here?"

"You'll see, Baby." Nico answered, he was scared shitless. Pun for what would happen next. The waiters came with Champagne, "Complement's of the house." When the waiter handed Amethyst her glass Nico took a deep breath. As soon as the waiter left, Amethyst swallowed all of her Champagne. Nico let out his breath louder than he meant.

"A-A-AMETHYST!" Nico screamed.

"Nico, what's wrong? Baby, don't scream."

"Y-Y-You just swallowed the ring!" Nico looked scared now.

"A ring?" Amethyst was just confused.

"An engagement ring, Ame." Nico looked sad now.

"You want to marry me?" Amethyst was on the verge of crying. Nico got down on his knees next to her and took her hands in his. Everyone was starting to stare now, but they didn't care.

"Why wouldn't I? I love you, Amethyst. I want-need-to be with you forever. Would you marry me as soon as you shit out the ring?"

"Gods, Nico of course I fucking would!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and he spun her around, everyone that was staring started clapping, and when they pulled back from the kiss, she whispered in his ear.

"You know I never knew anyone who said shit in asking their girlfriend to marry them." she said smiling.

"And I never knew of a girlfriend who said 'fucking' while saying yes." Nico answered back.

"Then I guess we're just one of a kind." Amethyst said with tears in her eyes.

"One of a kind forever, you mean." Nico said with one tear coming down his right cheek, right before he kissed her.

~2 weeks later~

Amethyst is in the bathroom. Nico standing by the door with noise makers, cheering her on.

"Don't forget to use the colander, babe." Nico said into the crack on the bottom of the door. He heard water running.

"I didn't...wait, I see something." Amethyst said.

"Let me come in!" Nico begged.

"No, you are not playing with my poo!...I GOT IT!" Amethyst screamed and opened the door crying. "It's beautiful Nico, I love you!"

"No, Amethyst, I love _you_. Gross, clean it, it's still has brown spots." Nico said sticking his tongue out. Amethyst went back to the sink and washed it and handed Nico the colander.

"Throw this, please." Amethyst said to Nico with a smile.

"Where's the gloves?... Babe, I love all of you but I'm not willing to touch your poo-poo...or wee-wee." Nico said with a smirk leaving.

"You're such a child." Amethyst smiled, admiring her engagement ring from her soulmate.

****Ages 21****

THE STORY OF THE RUG

Nico and Amethyst were moving in together. They were to marry next year. It was a small, quaint apartment in Brooklyn, but it was everything they wanted. It was a apartment with small family room connected to the small kitchen that lead to a hall with one bathroom and a master bed and empty room. Nico surprised Amethyst with it on her 21st birthday, and she was estatic. Percy and Annabeth helped them move in, and gave them a present. The rug from their own apartment. Percy and Annabeth was renovating their apartment and their old rug matched Nico and Amethyst's furniture perfectly and the rug was only a few months old. Two days after Amethyst and Nico moved in Percy came to give the rug to them.

"Thanks, Percy, I love it!" Amethyst said giving her brother a hug.

"I'm glad, Ame." Percy said hugging her back. Amethyst walked to her and Nico's room to finish unpacking.

"It is a great rug, Perce." Nico said lightly hitting Percy on the back.

"Yeah, and very...very comfortable." Percy said with a smirk.

"Umm...yeah okay."

"I remember just last week the fun Annabeth and I had on that rug."

"Umm...what?"

"Gods, Annabeth and I had a lot of fun on that rug...multiple times."

"Oh Gods! You mean!" Nico said horrified.

"Yup, sex." Percy said as he opened the door and left. Nico stared at the door, and then looked back at the rug and saw Percy there...naked.

"Multiple times." The hallucination of Percy said. Nico looked at him horrified.

"Nico!" Amethyst took him out of his reverie. "I called you like five times. What's going on?"

"Nothing."

"Well come to bed, it's getting late, and you have work in the morning."

"I'm coming," Nico answered and Amethyst left. Nico took one last look at the rug and saw Percy, again naked, puckering his lips and blew a kiss and winked. Nico shuddered and walked to the bedroom where Amethyst was waiting for him.

The next afternoon Nico came back from work, and opened the door. There he saw Amethyst sitting on the rug, leaning on the sofa, eating grapes.

"Oh hey baby. Want a grape?" Amethyst said, holding out a grape. When she reached out with it, it fell from her hands, falling onto the rug. Then hurried and took it, "Three second rule," she said laughing. She was about to put the grape into her mouth, until...

"NOOOOOOO!" Screamed Nico, jumping all the way from the door onto Amethyst to stop her from eating the grape.

"Nico! What the Hades?" Amethyst screamed. Nico then jumped up off the rug.

"Babe...get...off...the...rug...NOW!"

"Whhyyyyy?" Amethyst asked.

"Percy and Annabeth had sex on it!" Nico screamed and Amethyst jumped off that rug so fast she fell on her butt.

"GROSSSSSSSS!" Amethyst screamed.

"I'm going buy a vaccum for rugs, maybe we can...clean it." Nico said leaving.

"Wait! Don't leave me alone with it!" Amethyst screamed following him.

After Amethyst finished vaccuming the rug, her and Nico sat on the sofa ready to see what was in it. When Nico opened it, it was liquid, green/brown.

"It's like Percy and Annabeth's love in liquid sludge!" Nico replied.

"This has to be the nastiest thing I ever seen." Amethyst said while staring at the rug then at the vaccum.

"Maybe...maybe the only way we can make the rug our own is to have sex on it."

"Sounds reasonable." Amethyst said nodding.

Nico and Amethyst, both with sex hair and out of breath, are on the sofa.

"While that was even more aqkward then when we had sex in my dad's temple and he walked in on us." Amethyst stated.

"Well that's because we were both fighting to be on top."

"Can I see the yellow one again?...No, what about the red one?"

"Annabeth, sweetheart, can we go now? You've been looking at those two same rugs for three hours now." Percy begged bored and looking depressed.

"But, Percy, I don't know which one to get." Annabeth whinned.

"What about we just get our old one back. It looked fine. And matched the drapes perfectly I might add." Percy said sarcasticly, saying the same words Annabeth said when they bought the old rug.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Fine, but you have to get it back from them. I don't want to be the bad guy."

"Fine."

"Well thanks guys. I thought I would have to grovel on my knees for it back." Percy told Nico and Amethyst.

"No, no we understand." Amethyst told her brother. "Well, Nico, I'll wait outside."

"Okay, baby." Nico kissed her before she left Percy and Annabeth's apartment. "Well, Percy, I have to say something."

"Yeah, Nico, and what's that?" Percy asked.

"Amethyst and I had sex on it." Nico said as he walked out and banged the door.

"Percy, what was that bang?" Annabeth asked as she came out the bathroom with her hair in a towel.

"We got the rug back." Percy said pointing to the rug, where Nico and Amethyst helped him put it back.

"Oh, wow you were right it looks great...and brighter." Annabeth complemented.

"Well, I did get those idiots to clean it for us." Percy said smug.


End file.
